


Pretty Kitty

by dancing_on_stars



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Ken interrupting things, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N and Leo were having a snuggle fest but then Leo's hot booty turned N on and oh no now he has a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

N sat in the living room, watching TV while Leo cooked them some lunch. Once the quiet male finished, he grabbed the two plates, balancing them on one arm while his other hand grabbed two water bottles. He easily carried his load to the living room, sitting on N’s lap and making himself comfortable in their living room. N smiled and grabbed his plate and water bottle, planting a small kiss on Leo’s cheek. The two ate their lunch comfortably while watching one of N’s favorite shows. Once Leo had finished he put his plate on the coffee table and curled up on his boyfriend’s lap, snuggling his head under his chin and settling down on his chest. N was giggling the entire time, watching and feeling the male make himself comfortable on his body. He set his plate down and put an arm around his waist.

“Leo?” he asked and looked down at him. Said male looked up at N with curious eyes. “You look very cute today.” Leo immediately buried his face into N’s chest, turning pink with embarrassment. N smiled and put his hand on Leo’s thigh. “I mean it. You look really nice.” His voice dropped an octave or two, alerting Leo. The hand on his thigh and the sultry voice. He looked up at N, not sure if he was irritated or not.

“We’re not having sex.” He stated and resumed his cuddling position. N sighed. He knew Leo hated sex and unfortunately for him Leo had rubbed his cute perky butt all over his groin, causing him to become half-mast. N didn’t want to push it but Leo was definitely pushing him.

“Not even your hand?” he pouted. That’s when Leo became aware of the hardening bulge pressing against his rear. He sighed and hung his head, hiding his burning face. He couldn’t leave N like this, besides this position was uncomfortable now. Without a word he climbed off of N’s lap and sat next to him.

“Lay down against the armrest.” He instructed as he got up and went to their room. N happily obliged him and immediately began undoing his pants while Leo opened their little black box. Leo obtained a condom, lube, and hand wipes. When he returned he sat in between N’s knee’s and began to work.

Leo first cracked his knuckles, pouring some lube onto his hands and spreading it around a bit. He bent down and kissed the tip, smiling slightly at N’s small sigh. He wrapped one hand around N’s erection, always happy by how his finger’s never seemed to quite reach. He began pumping slowly, setting a rhythm where he squeezed as he went up and retained the small shape as he forced his hand down, effectively squeezing and letting his hand open up as he reached the base. This gave the effect of entering a small space. N grabbed the couch arm behind his head, watching Leo’s hand slide up and down. He released small moans and groans as Leo continued and once N’s noises reduced, Leo picked up the speed.

This time he began pumping as fast he could. He looked up at N, lustfully, enjoying the way N’s lips parted into a silent scream. N’s eyes were tightly shut and he began arching his back. Leo pushed his hips down and continued sliding his hand up and down until N began moaning his name. He leaned up and kissed N’s neck, knowing how sensitive he was there. N twitched and his muscles began tightening. Leo stopped and began rubbing the head with his thumb. He massaged the underside while he repositioned himself, sitting criss-cross in between N’s legs.

“Leo,” N moaned, “please, I’m going to cum.” He opened his eyes and met Leo’s. Leo continued massaging him while keeping eye contact. He shook his head.

“No.” he said simply and looked back down to continue his work. N sighed and flopped his head back. Leo smiled to himself. He grabbed the base again and began pumping while he palmed the head in small circles. N immediately arched his back and moaned. Leo could feel him throbbing with the need to release in his hands. He clenched the base, refusing his orgasm. With one hand preventing his release, Leo began pumping at a quick, fast pace again. N began whimpering with pleasure.

“Leo please!” he begged. Leo shook his head again as he smiled up at N.

“No.” he said again. He enjoyed delaying N’s orgasm. He leaned down and sucked on the head a bit.

“Ahhh!” N lifted his hips, but Leo had a strong hold on the base of his shaft. He pushed N back down and sat back up irritably.

“You need to learn to control yourself.” He chided. N gave him a pleading look and Leo sighed. He stopped pumping him and kept his fingers around the base. Leo grabbed the condom and tore it open with his teeth. He rolled the rubber down carefully and once it was secure he began pumping N quickly again, this time using his free hand to massage his balls.

N’s face contorted in pleasure once more as is orgasm quickly approached. Leo watched N’s face as his orgasm hit.

“LEO!” N screamed as he came. Leo felt the liquid pump through his shaft and fill the condom. He continued jerking him off, switching between watching N’s face and him spurt his seed. When N finally came down from his high he opened his eyes and gave Leo a loving look. “Thanks, Leo. I love you.” He said happily. Leo nodded and began cleaning up his hands with the wet wipe. After he did he slipped the condom off of N, making sure it didn’t spill. He tied it up and threw it away along with the hand wipes. He returned to the couch where N had put his now satisfied penis away. Leo laid down along the couch, opposite of N. He splayed his legs across N’s lap and looked at him expectantly. N looked up and smiled when he noticed the bulge in between Leo’s legs.

Leo lifted a brow. N laughed and bent over. He undid Leo’s pants and the moment he saw the flesh peep through he began licking. Leo gasped as N’s tongue slid into his boxers and begin licking his shift.

“I swear if you make me dirty my underwear, Cha Hakyeon.” He threatened. N chuckled in response and began sucking. Leo sighed as N managed to withdraw his erection using only his mouth. Once he was out though N immediately swallowed the entire length and began to happily suck him off. Leo closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the pleasure surge through his body.

N’s phone went off but he ignored it, choosing to continue his work on his boyfriend. Leo leaned over and rolled his eyes at the caller ID. He pressed ‘answer’.

“What do you want Ken?” he said in his quiet voice. He had much more control over his voice when being pleasured than N. He ran his hand through N’s soft hair as his boyfriend continued bobbing his head.

“Eh? Where’s N?!” Ken said in confusion. Leo sighed.

“He’s busy, what do you want?” he pulled the phone away to let out a breathy moan into his arm.

“I need to talk to him!” Ken said. “Give the phone to him!” Leo frowned.

“His mouth is full, call back later.” He said. N looked up at him in surprise and smiled as swallowed the entire length and began sucking harshly. Leo’s face turned pink and he began panting in pleasure. He made sure to keep the phone away as he did.

“Well tell him to finish eating!” Ken insisted. Leo huffed in irritation.

“Don’t rush him. That’s rude.” He buried his face into his arm and let out another breath moan. He began rolling his hips, sliding into N’s mouth as his stomach clenched in pleasure. “H-he’s almost finished.” He told Ken. N looked up at him again, smiling around the erection down his throat.

“I’ll wait then.” Ken said. Leo closed his eyes as he tightened his hand in N’s hair. He leaned forward.

“N-no.” Leo whimpered and hung up. He threw N’s phone across the coffee table and whimpered quietly as he came. N immediately began swallowing, grabbing his thighs tightly as his throat worked to swallow every spurt. Leo panted as his toes curled and released all of the tension he held inside him. Once he had finished he melted into the couch. N swallowed the remnants and sucked as he popped off. He tucked Leo back inside his pants and laid down next to him. Leo tiredly crawled over to him and laid back on him, closing his eyes and panting slightly. N smiled and rubbed his back.

“I love you.” He said.

“Love you too.” Leo replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add that I have this headcanon that Leo is asexual and doesn't like having sex but every once in a while he will do something for N because he's just a horny little turd.


End file.
